


Where Would We Be Without All the Distance?

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [24]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Rian would tho, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Rian has a birthday surprise for Alex.





	Where Would We Be Without All the Distance?

**Author's Note:**

> I ripped the title from FUCKMYLIFE666 by Against Me! because it’s currently my favorite AM! song. And it fit. But mostly because it’s my favorite.

**_narrative_ **

It’s currently fuck all-o’clock and Rian is on a plane to, of all cities to be going to, Baltimore. Exciting. Well, for Rian, it actually is. Although Baltimore alone is not the most glamorous spot to spend Christmas break, Baltimore houses Alexander William Gaskarth, also known as Rian’s favorite person. Not like he really has a choice - your boyfriend or girlfriend or partner kind of  _ has _ to be your favorite person, especially when you’re doing long-distance. 

Rian sighs and rests his head on the plane window. It shakes, making his brain feel like it’s in a pinball machine. So he resigns to resting his head on the seat in front of him, and trying to nap. He manages to sleep for just under an hour, when the plane hits severe turbulence and Rian thinks,  _ I can’t fucking believe Alex does this every other month _ . 

But the turbulence dies down eventually, and the plane gradually begins its descent into Baltimore. Rian’s glad he was able to bring a carryon and sit near the front. As the plane hits the ground at a rough angle, Rian nearly lurches forward and has to shoot a hand out to keep from smacking his head against the seat in front of him. A baby starts to cry. The flight attendants look at each other, some making faces and others gesturing towards the aforementioned crier. Rian’s just glad he’s ten times closer to Alex than he was before. 

As soon as the seatbelt sign is off and the two other people have cleared from Rian’s row, he grabs his suitcase from the overhead, slings his carryon over his shoulder, and practically sprints off of the plane, up the escalator, and across the sky bridge to the lot outside of the airport. A taxi is waiting for him. It’s ugly orange and smells like booze and the bumper is held on with frayed neon green duct tape, but Rian could care less. He gives the cabbie the Gaskarth family’s address, and checks the time.

Two thirty in the afternoon. He’s early - he’d told Jack he’d be on his way at two forty five at the earliest. Rian silently thanks whatever deity is looking over him, making sure this trip goes well.

The cabbie swerves constantly, and Rian’s half tempted to ask him to stop and pull over, because he’s pretty sure he’s going to go flying out the window if the cabbie doesn’t get a grip soon. But suddenly the skyscrapers turn to suburban houses, complete with nice cars and Golden retrievers frolicking in the snowed-on front lawns, barking at half-melted snowmen.

Rian gazes out the window, keeping an eye out for the pastel blue and white of Alex’s family home. Through the slight smog, he spots the whitewashed brick chimney, puffing out tufts of pallid grey. 

“Right here,” he says. “Just pull over here.”

The cabbie pulls over two houses down, and Rian dials up Alex, pinning the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder as he unloads his bag and suitcase from the cab and pays the cabbie, who promptly speeds up.

“Hi, babe.” Alex says. Even over the phone, Rian can tell he’s trying to sound a lot happier than he is.

“Hi, ’Lex. Happy birthday!” Rian shifts the strap of his bag, and breathes on his hands to warm them. East coast winters have not gotten any more affable than before.

“Thanks, Ri. God, I miss you so much.” 

Rian grins, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and beginning to walk towards Alex’s house. 

“I miss you too. Is anyone else there?” Rian asks.

“No. I’m all alone on my birthday.” Alex half-whines. Rian chuckles, stopping at the end of the Gaskarth’s driveway.

“Did you get my gift yet?” 

“Ri! Seriously, I told you  _ not _ to get me anything!” 

“Count it as your early Christmas present.” Rian says, walking up the driveway. Alex snorts on the other end. 

“Okay, fine. Well, I haven’t gotten it yet, but I’ll call you when I do.”

“Alright.” Rian rings the doorbell. He hears the faint echo of it on the other end.

“Hold on, someone’s here. I’m gonna hang up for a hot minute, okay?” 

“Cool cool.” Alex ends the call, and Rian pockets his phone. He can hear Alex sprinting, trying to not keep whoever’s at the door waiting. Rian rubs his hands together, trying to keep them from freezing off, and also regretting not putting on his gloves. His thought is cut by the door swinging open, and Alex standing there, looking shell-shocked, with bedhead.

“R-Rian?” He stammers. Rian grins. 

“Happy birthday, babe.”

Alex looks like he’s about to cry. He pulls Rian into a rib-crushing hug that threatens to do in Rian’s lungs, before pulling back and slapping his bicep. “You asshole! You kept me waiting for _two_ _months_!” He scolds. Rian chuckles again, kissing Alex’s forehead and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love you, you bastard.” 

Rian feels Alex surrender and smile against his neck, and suddenly his hands and ears and nose aren’t cold anymore, and something warm and lively sweeps through him, like an internal wave. Everything feels whole and right again, and Rian can’t imagine anywhere else he’d want to be. 


End file.
